What If - Twinkie Replacement
by Fairedenale
Summary: One of the many questions 'What If'. This story, while not actually having it, lets you know, quite clearly, what happening. You have been warned. In this fic, the family is settled down after the zombies die off and society has returned. Tallahassee is watching the news and sees something horrifying. Full explanation inside. Enjoy!


Tallahassee watches the news in horror. Hostess was going out of business? But what of his delicious golden pastries with creamy vanilla filling. Speaking of which… Tallahassee looks down at the snack in his hand.

A tear falls down his face.

"Hey, Tal? Do you know where I put my-" Columbus walks into the living room to find the older man crying, Twinkie half-eaten. He glances at the TV. The headline still reads "The End of Hostess?" Columbus sighs and walks over to the sobbing man.

"It isn't the end of the world, you know," he whispers, placing a hand on Talla's arm and crouching down beside the chair.

"But no Twinkies would be…" Tallahassee trails off, not knowing how to continue. In the shit-storm the world fell into, the greatest thing, besides finding an f'ed up family, was that Twinkie. Talla hears a sigh before his Twinkie is plucked from his hand. He protests this action, but stops when he sees the telltale smirk on Columbus's face. The ex-shut-in dips his finger into the cream and licks it off.

Slowly.

"We have an hour before Wichita and Little Rock comes over…" he trails off. Columbus stands up and heads out of the living room, his destination: the second floor. Tallahassee smirks. He slowly gets up, turns off the TV, and walks in the direction Columbus went.

"You'll be able to finish your Twinkie if you hurry up," Columbus calls down. Tallahassee freezes and then bolts it up the stairs.

An hour and twelve minutes later, Wichita and Little Rock sit at the table, having just finished lunch with the boys.

"So, I heard about Hostess," Wichita says to Tallahassee. "How're you doin'?" she asks. The older man tries to hide his smirk as Columbus clears the table.

"Uh, well," he coughs, "It might not be as bad as it seems. There are other delicacies I can eat," Talla finishes.

The dishes clatter loudly against the counter as Columbus tries not to laugh. Wichita looks at him confusedly, asking if he's alright. Little Rock rolls her eyes at her sister and smiles knowingly at Tallahassee. Aforementioned man places a finger to his lips and she nods.

What did you think was going to happen? The two live together, were together when they met them. Did she honestly think she and him would be together forever?

Little Rock shakes her head and drinks her milk, grateful they have time for things like this now.

Too bad about Hostess. She liked the Snowballs.

* * *

**I got this idea after the news said something about Hostess potentially going out of business and they were hoping someone would buy them or something. I didn't pay close attention, but I'm sure I got the gist. They showed the Twinkies and I thought if Tallahassee's reaction if he found out about this. Now, this is the slightly dirty version, there are leads. So yes, I made Talla and Columbus gay for each other. If there are enough people, I can make a safer, no relationship (maybe hints) more-than-one-chapter-story, because this does take place after society has reset itself and they can live a 'normal' life again.**

**Interested, let me in your review, and please don't just agree to disagree to the new story, please tell what you thought of this one. Also, no slander. If you don't like the fact it was a slight m/m oriented story, then do not read. Most of my stories are same sex couple. Don't like, don't read. If you think you can get past it, and you like the story itself, be my guest and tell me so.**

**PS- If I made mistakes, can you tell me please? Thanks. (This goes for all of my stories. I'm not perfect.)**

**PPS- Yes, all the names were the same. I'll give them names in my other Z-land fic, which I do not have a name for. But I thought it easier to do that, rather than make up names on the spot. The only name we have is Christa or however you spell it.**

**Love ya!**

**On a side note, the title says what if. This is one of many in a series expanding across many universes. We've all thought 'what if'. In fact, many great stories are written because our minds took something a different direction. I just happen to elaborate on the 'what if' part.**


End file.
